


The Repeat

by JackGiggles



Series: Dream SMP [3]
Category: Dream SMP (Fandom), Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cara | CaptainPuffy is Clay | Dream's Parent, Drabble, Dream (mentioned) - Freeform, Dream really did get disowned and now Ranboo and the kiddos are reverse-adopting parent figures, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Parent Cara | CaptainPuffy, Ranboo's a bit spooky but he's a quality good boy, Sheep Hybrid Cara | CaptainPuffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:54:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29625249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackGiggles/pseuds/JackGiggles
Summary: Captain Puffy notices she's being followed once more, long after Dream was imprisoned for his crimes. She's conflicted about this.
Series: Dream SMP [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170077
Kudos: 76





	The Repeat

"Ranboo graffitied the egg?" Puffy looked up away from the hologram projection of chat, a smile on her face. She was currently hosting a small chat stream with people from home- and apparently Ranboo set one up at some point, so chat flooded her with news from his end of things occasionally. It was fun, and kept her up to date with things going on with her fellow server-mates.

"' _This egg is plain_ '? Yeahh good boy! Roast that egg!" She giggled, stretching her arms above her head from where she sat on the grass, trident sticking out of the ground right besides her and sword in her lap, glistening purple from maxed out enchantments. She probably needed to get a move on, probably. The red vines coating the ground always made her uneasy after awhile, especially with how far spread it was all getting.

Its concerning, really.

Part of her was a little worried by the enderman-hybrid being so close to the egg, if chat was accurate about how close he was. That was just her nature, really. Mom mode every single one of these youths on the server, since not many seem up to do it apparently.

Although she was always more... awkward around the ender-hybrid. Ranboo was harmless as could be, really. But it was those subtle enderman traits that kept her on guard, no matter how much she tells herself " _He's just a kid_ " like Tommy and Tubbo. It was the way that, despite slouching heavily, he towered over most people on the server (only outmatched by Bad and _lord almighty that was a terrifying revelation to see that muffin turn into a 10-something ft tall demon-_ ) The way Ranboo hangs back and stares at everyone with unblinking, multi-colored eyes that belonged to no normal human nor enderman.

Puffy knew endermen were uncomfortable with eye-contact, easily set off into a frenzy- Ranboo wouldn't tear someone limb from limb about it, but he tended to fidget more, uprooting and moving blocks more rabidly or clutching to flowers. One time he was caught hiding his entire face into a bouquet of flowers, some petals sticking to half-and-half hair.

And she knew more specifically why he was uncomfortable looking someone in the eyes when she was dared by Fundy one time to do it and _froze_ , her entire being unwilling to move an inch as those big eyes stared into her own goat-like pupils.

So yeah, Ranboo? A bit of a spooky boy. And she knew he didn't want to be that, similar to how Bad didn't waltz around in his full, grand demonic form. He slouched, avoided eye-contact and as some would say- have the moral backbone of a chocolate éclair.

Puffy did hold hope that maybe, hanging around in the tundra and away from immediate chaos was doing him some good. Maybe Philza could give him a bit of confidence- she once heard a rumor that a smaller Techno was like Ranboo; easily peer pressured and socially awkward. The latter still is true, but Techno wouldn't yield to anything against him. Someone had to teach that piglin stubbornness- as well Wilbur.

' _Puffy Ranboo's following you!_ '

"Wait what." She did a double take at chat, squinting her eyes as the message quickly zoomed out of sight, ignoring the slight pang in her heart.

"He's- _wait slow down, slow down_ \- he's following me? _Where??_ " She glanced up, rainbow cotton-like hair whipping around as she tried to catch sight of the ender-boy. She got up to her hooves, sheathing the sword back at her side and picking up her trident.

' _Up!_ '

' _Up! UFO!_ '

Puffy, realizing it was sprinkling from the sky just enough, squinted through the clouds as she raised the trident above her head. Chat was so helpful, as she quickly saw the flash of monochrome hair duck behind a mound of red vines that crept its way onto the spaceship hovering above.

She tried very hard to ignore the pain of familiarity of this set up. She aimed and took flight, the droplets of water carrying her high up as she touched down onto the metal. Careful not to touch the red vines, she stepped over and almost fell over with the sudden _woosh_ from Ranboo diving off and away in the other direction with a loud squawk.

"What- HEY!" She called out, seeing what was Ranboo quickly turning into a small dot in the sky as he basically flew away with the trident in his hands towards Eret's Castle. Puffy huffed, shaking her head with an amused smile.

"What is going on..." She mumbled, rubbing her eyes as she made her way back down.

' _Scared-boo_ ' said chat, and she snorted a laugh.

"What a majestic ender boy." She shook her head, unable to fight back the growing frown however as the adrenaline wore off. It wasn't exactly the same, no, but similar enough to... to kick off memories that brought her back down a dangerous path she thought she was over with by now.

' _Duckling 2: Electric Boogaloo_ '

"Yep, feels like it. Except Ranboo's a lot more... I dunno."

Like how her Duckling used to be, in the beginning. Before the wars, before Tommy's exile... before becoming that _thing_ , rotting in the prison where he belongs.

She wasn't sure if her heart could take it. She wasn't sure if she could open up like that again, bare an already bleeding and injured heart to someone so like _Him_ and yet so different.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really out here making drabble after drabble. Anyway this is all based on that one moment of Ranboo following Capt. Puffy during their streams a few weeks ago, wanted to make something of it. Made in liiikke- 30 mins.
> 
> Ranboo and Puffy bring c o m f o r t in these trying times.
> 
> also hc: people in the dsmp do have live chats, but they're like tablets you have to actively use and read. Techno is basically just Always hearing chat with no off button and the people talking don't exactly exist. Fun times.


End file.
